Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Welcome to the realm of never-ending death...
1. Shortest Mutual Killing Game Ever

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto Naegi opened his eyes.

Gone was his nice beautiful bed in the Future Foundation Barracks. In it's place, was the classroom where his fucked journey began. It was an average-sized room, with birch hardwood floors and a dreadful greyish green pattern painted on the wall. He was currently seated in a quite standard wooden desk, waiting for something magical to happen. Sitting on top of said desk, sat a large red button with a "Press Me!" sign right in front of it.

"Seriously?" He thought and just pressed the button. A few seconds later, nothing happened. After, Monokuma and Junko then entered the room. "What do you want now?"

"We're here to congratulate you, Makoto!" Junko exclaimed and Makoto just looked at her.

"You can't be for real!" Makoto responded and Junko only laughed. "This is all just a dream!"

"This isn't a dream, Makoto." Junko handed Makoto a gift. "Welcome to the Alternate Worlds."

"What is this?" Makoto tore the box open, only for a look of confusion to form on his face. A rabbit then jumped out, tearing out Makoto's neck.

"That was easy." Junko taunted and walked away, her work now finally done...


	2. Perfect

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

He found himself at the desk again.

After giving his surroundings a quick check, the luckster got up from said desk. Outside, the hallway stood empty, leading him towards the gym. As he reached the doors to the gym, a coin rolled right in front of him. Makoto quickly turned around, finding a large mural of a black cat painted on the wall.

"Okay then." he thought, noticing a small piece of paper on the ground. He quickly picked it up, turning it over.

Die and you'll save them,

Live and it shall continue...

Makoto shoved the paper into his pocket, opening the doors. Inside, everyone was already there, yet something was different. All the other boys were dressed in white t-shirts and black pants. While the girls were dressed in black blouses and white skirts. Thankfully, their hairstyles hadn't changed for some reason. He looked over at Monokuma, making his way over to him.

"Kill me, for I am in no way willing to bow to your game ." Makoto announced, only for the robotic bear to stare blankly at him.

"We have just met, why do you want death so quickly?" Monokuma questioned, only to get a jab to the face. In a way, the luckster's intentions became crystal clear.

"That's why." A faint click erupted under Makoto, only for the spears to shoot up and skewer him...


	3. Dimension Pop-in 1

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He opened his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Gone was the classroom, a long gray hallway taking it's place./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I'm free! I'm free!" the luckster announced, only for a kunai to slam into the back of his head./p 


	4. Taking the deal

I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself at his podium in the courtroom. Aoi, Togami, Hagaskure and Kirigiri stood beside him with Monokuma and Enoshima sitting on their throne.

"Before we continue... Let me make a deal." Junko announced, the five of them immediately bring their attention to her.

"And that would be?" Togami accused.

"Hand Makoto over and I shall let the others free."

"Sure." Kirigiri answered and Makoto looked at her.

"Don't I get an opinion on this?" Makoto inquired, only to get no response from his friends.

"You have done your job."

The elevator doors then opened, Makoto watching as his classmates left.

"What do you want with me?" the luckster accused, only for Junko to laugh.

"We're going to be matyrs for the SHSL Despair." Makoto took a slight step back, only for Monokuma to grab onto him as the elevator doors closed. "Don't think of trying to escape!"

Monokuma then pulled him over to Enoshima, who was holding up a bridal gown and a tuxedo.

"So were going to be married?" Enoshima nodded and Makoto groaned.

"Yep! It's not going to be anything special of course." Enoshima made her puppy dog eyes and Makoto took the tuxedo. He frantically fitted the tuxedo on, as Enoshima did the same with the wedding gown.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

After the duo got into their respective outfits, Monokuma pulled out a camera.

"Say cheese!" Monokuma announced, the two of them striking a pose.

The camera flashed and Monokuma looked at the picture.

Two corpses laid on the floor, a bullet through their head...


	5. Glitched pt 1

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes, finding himself back in the desk.

He moved his left hand down to his leg, feeling something silky on his legs. He got out of the desk, looking down. Pink fishnet stockings stretched up his now hairless legs, complimented by the pair of pink high heel boots that were fitted on his feet. A purple skirt covered his upper legs leading up to a matching silk corset, creating the illusion of a purple dress. Long silk opera gloves stretched up his arms, covered in a exquisite gold pattern. Pinkish purple lipstick covered his lips and a layer of pink blush covered his face. A pinkish purple purse was strapped around her left shoulder. He fumbled through the bag for a few minutes, finding his electroID.

 _Name: Kyousi Maiyuti_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Height: 155 cm_

 _Weight: 50 kg_

 _Talent: Super High School Level Hive Queen_

She got out of the desk, making her way to the door with a crooked smile. Her disguise was perfect. Soon her fellow students, would fall into the honey of despair...

* * *

Notes:

First full-fledged series, hope you enjoy.


	6. You Lose!

Makoto stood at the pedestal, waiting. Everyone had gathered for the murder of Sayaka Maizono. The trial had already ended and the reels of the slot machine had began to slow. The other students just stood there, silent. The reels stopped and Monokuma pulled an envelope out. He looked over at the slot machine, which was strangely not spewing out any coins.

"And the culprit is..." Monokuma opened the envelope up, pulling it's contents out. "Not Makoto Naegi!"

The students looked amongst one another, as if that would make the culprit reveal themselves.

"Then who was it then?" Byakuya accused, still surveying the room.

"Rather than tell you..." Monokuma punched the button down, dropping most of them into a pit of sharks. Makoto tried to grab onto the wall, only for his hands to slip and fall into the water below.

All that remained, were the mastermind and the culprit...


	7. Glitched pt 2

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Kyoushi made her way down the hallway, taking in the felt-covered walls and white tile floors.

"Once this is all done, all have this entire place torn down and replaced with something more beautiful and closer to nature." she thought, reminded of her palace. It was your typical fantasy-style palace, made from dark blue marble and gold. Inside, everything had a white and gold honeycomb theme to it. She was so caught up in her daydreams, she didn't notice a person walk right into her.

"Hey!" the person remarked and Kyoushi returned to reality. it was young boy, dressed in a blue t-shirt covered over with a white apron and red sneakers. He had emerald eyes and crimson hair, covered by a chef hat. A wide smile covered his face, and he was humming some tune that she couldn't identify.

"Yes?" Kyoushi remarked and watched the boy.

"I'm Truti Cakey, Super High School Level Pastry Chef!" Truti shouted and Kyoushi facepalmed.

"Isn't Truti more of a girl name?" Truti ignored her and headed off. Kyoushi followed right behind, contemplating her opinion of him. But, she pushed those thoughts away and got ready for the next person.


	8. Glitched pt 3

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Truti was long gone by the time Kyoushi gave chase.

In a way, it made her slightly happy. She hadn't cared for the SHSL Pastry Chef at all, thinking he was a little overly eccentric and nice. But, she kept it to herself. For now, she just needed to figure out why they were even here.

"Can you stop making assumptions about what I'm thinking?" Kyoushi shouted at the ceiling, a weird attempt at trying to fix a problem that didn't need fixing. Thankfully, somebody or something lassoed onto her, pulling the hive queen over.

"Howdy." a voice greeted and Kyoushi looked up. Standing slanted on a wall, was a girl her age. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and a leather vest with a short denim skirt. A pair of cowboy boots covered her feet and a fedora sat on her head. Long blonde hair going down to her waist and bright yellow eyes completed her look.

"And you are?" Kyoushi answered, pulling herself out.

"Julia Longhorn, Super High School Level Cowgirl." The two shook hands, only for Kyoushi to just continue on...


	9. Dimensional Pop-in 2

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been busy

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

The luckster was currently sitting in cold dark box, waiting for something to happen.

"This better be worth it." he thought, only for one of the walls to slide open. After, a loud bang echoed through the room, followed by soft chuckling...


	10. Glitched pt 4

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Kyoushi came to an intersection. She looked to the right and then to the left. Both corridors looked exactly alike and probably led to the exact same place. Nonetheless, she took a right and stopped. Standing there, was some kid dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Long brown hair and blue eyes were all the kid had going for them.

"And you are?" Kyoushi remarked and looked at the child.

"Shane Hedden." Shane explained and started to dance around the hive queen. "Super High School Level Child."

Kyoushi turned around and headed down the left corridor. As much as she wanted to rant about this, it probably wasn't the best time for it.


	11. Glitched pt 5

Kyoushi headed down the corridor.

Thoughts of malice and hate began to build inside of her, unwilling to let go. She then punched the wall, shaking her fist in slight pain.

"Please hold." A figure of metal and nothing else then walked up to her. For some reason, it was holding an arm around its head.

"Name and title." Kyoushi snarled, only for it to stare back.

"CS-1, Super High School Level Customer Support." A loud and metallic voice answered, the sound seeming to echo all across the hall.

"Thank You." she answered, heading off once again...


	12. No one to trust

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

White walls and a brown carpet, with a white king-size bed were what welcomed him this time. In a way, it was a nice change from the previous universes of him popping in and getting killed. Only for a loud creak to interrupt the nice cool silence of the room.

"What will it be this time?" He thought and attempted to get out the bed. "What the?"

As he struggled, the sheets only gripped tighter upon him. A figure wearing a monokuma head then approached, a long sharp knife in hand. The person homed in upon him, picking up the pace. A few seconds later, silence returned to the room...


	13. Glitched pt 6

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Kyoushi breathed a sigh of relief.

The hallway had just opened up and a nice-looking lounge awaited her. Or would have, with the tables and couches of the room strewn all about, massive holes teared into the walls and floor. Thankfully, its culprit was close, judging from the mass amount of muddy footprints that covered the torn apart room.

"Man, life loves being an asshole to me." she thought and noticed something in the back left corner of the room. Standing there, a boy dressed in a black t-shirt and grey athletic shorts was making hand signals to a mop head with legs. "And you are?"

"Ruf Caliona and Pooch." Ruff explained and Kyoushi walked away. Plans were beginning to form in her head and she cracked an evil smile...


	14. One century later pt 1

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

"What will it be this time?" Makoto thought as he opened his eyes.

He was back in the desk, once again. But this time, something felt different. Instead of the typical wood and metal chair and desk he was used to, there was a floating piece of plastic with the wooden part doing the same. The luckster then stood up and quickly made his way out, only to find himself in a hallway.

"My, My, My..." Our protagonist froze as a figure approached...


	15. Up in flames

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, the luckster found himself once more in his personal classroom. Yet, everything seemed to be hotter than usual.

"What the fuck?" he thought, only for fire to suddenly engulf him and the desk...


	16. The danger of words

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Currently, he was now standing on a grassy hill under a light blue sky. It was a nice change of pace from the usual grey monotone halls of Hope's Peak which he had started to dislike immensely.

"Hi!" the luckster turned around, coming face to face with some green humanoid decorated in a dress made of large leaves. "Would you like transcend humanity?"

He looked her in the eye and shook his head.

"You got that wrong!" Makoto then announced, only to have his phrase be used to whack him repeatedly. In conclusion, words truly can hurt...


	17. Incoming!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself back on the grassy hill. At least this time, he could at least relax for a little bit. As Makoto sat himself down, a large unknown object barreled into his head. The luckster was killed instantly, with the object not even realizing what he did.

"Sorry about that." the "object" explained as he looked at the dead luckster. "At the very least, I'm still on ffnet."


	18. Glitched pt 7

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

The hallway continued on, but Kyoushi didn't care. The hive queen took a deep breath and looked ahead.

"Just another day in paradise." she thought and turned the corner, bumping into something on the ground.

 _[Despair Pollution Noise]_

Lying on the ground, was a pale body devoid of any clothes. The eyes were closed and most of the body was covered in long red marks. The legs laid a few feet away from the corpse, waiting to be picked up. The arms were sliced right down the middle with the fingers jabbed into the wound. Kyoushi took a deep breath. She didn't have anything better to do...


	19. Fatality

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

He found himself in the desk. At this point, the luckster thought about maybe finding some decorations to spruce it up.

"What is it this time?" he shouted and got up from his starting position. "An army of Junkos? Evil stuffed animals? I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

"Is that so?" A voice declared, forcing him to look all around.

"Who said that?!" Makoto accused, only to be impaled by an oversized pencil. This was then followed up by his head being shattered with a second oversized object, an eraser.

 _ **Desk wins.**_

 _ **Flawless Victory**_

 _ **Fatality**_


	20. Rule 63 pt 1

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he had woken up in the desk. At this point, it seemed like a second home for him.

"What will it be this time?" He thought, looking himself over. Something felt off to him this time.

Maybe it was the perfume emanating off of him. Or the long pink manicured out nails on each of his fingers. But the biggest change were the two large orbs that clung to his upper chest that were now partially revealed by his open hoodie.

Makoto took a second look down. The breasts were as big as junko's, somehow. The rest of his outfit was mostly unchanged. Well, other than his pants being replaced with a skirt and his shoes with a pair of ballet flats.

"So I'm a girl now?" she whispered and took a deep breath. For now, she would just have to get to the bottom of all this.


	21. Dimensional Pop-in 4

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike the past few deaths, he didn't find himself at the desk in the classroom. Instead, the luckster had been placed in At least this time it wasn't a closet. He took a deep breath and slid the wall in front of him open. Outside, a room clouded by darkness awaited him. He took a second step...

Only for the creature to jump on him and tear into his body.


	22. Rule 63 pt 2

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto took a deep breath.

Not much had really changed within the halls of Hope's Peaks. Whoever was behind all of this had gone in and made some small changes to the hall, replacing the large cartoony bolted plates with a much thinner practical variant. Other than that, it was just a typical hallway. She quickly made her way down it, heading straight to the gym. At the very least, she could see who would stand in the way of getting out there. After pushing the two gray doors open, Makoto froze. The gym was just about empty, it's only occupant a familiar robot bear.

"Hey, it isn't time yet!" Monokuma announced, walking over to the luckster. "Scram!"

"Junko, do you really expect me to fall for that?" Makoto answered and the bear laughed.

"What a rookie mistake!" Makoto took a deep breath, restraining herself from hurting the robot. "Do you really expect the same answer from before?"

"Fine." the luckster turned around and walked out of the gym. "I'll just go and meet everyone."


	23. Dimensional Pop-in 5

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike the past few worlds, Makoto didn't find himself at a desk.

Instead, he was standing on the balcony for a train car. For some reason, weird suggestive sounds were coming from the roof of the car. So, he took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to his right. After climbing up the ladder and standing up on the roof, the luckster was swatted off by a long tail and was now heading back to solid ground.

"Just not my lucky day." he thought as his head banged into the ground, killing him instantly.


	24. I choose you!

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes.

Unlike usual, he didn't find himself in a desk. Instead, he was currently standing within some large spherical object barely big enough for him. The luckster took a deep breath, only for the sphere to suddenly be hurled through the air. A few seconds later, the sphere opened up, dropping Makoto onto the ground. Well, ground was the wrong term, more of a concrete floor he now sat on. All around the floor, were large bleachers that seemed to stretch up towards the sky. At the far end of the floor, stood Kyouko.

"Kyouko!" Makoto shouted, only for his opponent to grab hold and tear him into a million little pieces.


	25. Meeting?

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the classroom and desk, the luckster was surrounded by blackness. At the back end of the place, was a double set of doors and a figure. The person in question, preferred a purple cloak with a matching hood. Beside her The two quickly approached each other, curious of one another. And yet, a strange feeling came over Makoto. As the two came face-to-face, he pulled the hood away. After doing so, the luckster froze. Standing before him, was his sister, Komaru Naegi. What was left of her more of, judging from the big fake lips and the insane amount of make-up covering her face.

"Kormaru, how can this be?" Makoto accused as Komaru pulled out a pistol.

"I'll answer your question with a question." Komaru answered as she pointed the pistol at her brother. "Would you be a servant to someone who guarantees you revenge?"

"No." Makoto took a deep breath as a jester of mist floated above, possibly watching them.

"Obviously not." Kormaru brought the gun closer to the boy. "See you in hell!"

Bang. That was the last sound the luckster heard...


	26. Aftermath: You lose pt 1

"Congratulations, Leon!" Monokuma announced as Leon looked at the bear. Only a few seconds before, he was forced to watch his friends die due to their incompetence. Now here he was, talking to the robot bear who was behind all of this. "You win!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Leon answered as he looked down at the ground. He had never meant for this to happen. Maybe he should have tried "the alien stole his tacos" story. His tough guy act, was just that. An act. He took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened up. "No thanks."

"What do you mean?" Monokuma walked over to him and looked the baseball player in the eye. "I believe I know what the problem is. Follow me!"

The two headed into the elevator and the doors closed. The room slowly ascended, giving the two a chance to look each other over. Leon looked out of it, judging from the slight ring around around his eyes and his closed eyes. Monokuma, was "his" usual self. After a few minutes, the elevator finally stopped and the robot bear was forced to wake "his" companion up.

"We're here!" Monokuma announced, waking Leon back up.

"Finally." Leon remarked as he followed Monokuma out of the elevator and into a large office. It was a mostly empty room, just a desk and an occupied chair. The chair turned around, revealing one very much alive Junko Enoshima. "Weren't you speared?"

"Spoiler Alert!" Junko announced as her voice suddenly lowered and her face changed to match Hiyoko Saionji. "That was my sister."

"Okay then." Leon answered as Junko leaned towards him, her face returning back to normal.

"Moving on." Junko explained as Leon took a deep breath. "Let's make a deal."

"As in what?" Junko smiled and whispered something into his ear. "Deal."


	27. Complaints

Makoto opened his eyes.

Once more, he had found himself in the usual place, the desk in the classroom. He took a deep breath. It was just another _wonderful_ day in the life he called his own.

"What did I do to deserve this, Author?" the luckster announced as he just stood there. "Answer me!"

Almost on cue, he was beaned in the head with an anvil.


	28. Death By Banana

Makoto opened his eyes.

Usually, he would found himself in a desk situated in a classroom. This time however, he was sitting on the grass in some plains. Standing before him, was an orange dino standing on it's hind legs dressed in a pair of sparkly gold pants. In it's left claw, was a banana. There wasn't really anything special about it, just your average banana you could get at any grocery.

"Hello?" the luckster whispered and got up, only for the piece of fruit to slam into him...


	29. A visit to heck

Makoto opened his eyes.

Instead of the desk and classroom, he found himself sitting at a table with some girl staring right towards him. Outside, the crashing of the waves against something welcomed him.

"Where am I and who the heck are you?" The luckster accused as the girl laughed.

"Welcome to Heck." The girl announced as Makoto fell over. "I am Valia, "ruler" of this dimension."

"Next question," He looked Valia over. She looked to be about his age, but dressed far more questionably. For some reason, she had decided on a black bikini and skirt to go with her silver hair and eyes. "Why am I here?"

"I wanted to meet you." Valia answered as Makoto fell over for a second time. "You're quite an elusive person."

"Thanks, I guess." He said as his gaze focused back on her. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Makoto took a deep breath, only to get whacked with a banana a second time...


	30. Test of Doom

As per usual, he found himself in the desk. But, instead of a door leading out, there was just a piece of paper on the table. He looked it over, finding a pencil. As he filled the test out, a monokuma popped in.

"What do you want, Junko?" Makoto accused as Monokuma laughed.

"Fine then, have it your way." the robot answered as a #2 pencil was stabbed through the luckster's heart...


	31. Nightmare

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was the desk and chair like before, yet something felt off. Maybe it was the monokuma theme playing in the background, or the occasional upupupupu coming from outside.

"I f****** hate the author." the luckster thought, getting up from the desk and opened the door. Outside, it looked like a monokuma convention, with tons of monokuma's piling right towards them. The robots immediately headed towards him, all in attack mode. A few minutes later, all that remained was a pile of dust...


	32. Gobble Gobble

Makoto opened his eyes.

The steely grasp of the classroom embraced him once again, forcing him back into the desk.

"Bring it on!" he announced, only for a turkey to appear. The bird looked like every other turkey he had seen, except for the fact it was carrying a tommy gun. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am a member of TABLET." the turkey answered. "You're on their list."

Makoto looked at him, possibly trying to figure out where the bird came from. Before he could figure that out, the turkey unloaded an entire drum into his face...


	33. Demolition

Makoto opened his eyes.

The usual classroom welcomed him back, yet felt eerily silent for some reason.

"Anyone there?" Makoto announced, only to get no response.

Attention all morons! Hope's Peak Academy is being demolished!" Monokuma announced, freaking the luckster out slightly. A couple seconds later, he was crushed by the walls of his classroom.


	34. Screw Gravity!

Makoto opened his eyes.

Per usual, the classroom and it's singular desk welcomed him back into this hellhole.

"What's it going to be this time?" he thought, deciding to sit and wait this one out. As the luckster sat there, the desk started to rise. In a matter of seconds, Makoto's head hit the ceiling. "Real fun-"

Before our protagonist could finish his sentence, his head was torn to pieces by a fan in the room above him.


	35. Chomp Chomp

Makoto opened his eyes.

As usual, it was the classroom that welcomed him in first.

"Bring it." he whispered and took a deep breath. This time, he would be ready for whatever the author could possibly throw at him.

"Chomp chomp!"

The luckster then turned around, finding a green turtle thing sitting at his feet.

"Hello?" he whispered, only for the creature to grab hold of his face and not let go...


End file.
